fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Blooming Blue Spring
is the second opening theme song of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror. The song is composed and written by Ainyan, and sung by Silent Siren. Lyrics Short Ver. Romaji= Kyōshitsu no mado kara Miageru yokogao wa Sunda aozora sukeru hoho no iro Hirari hitohira Koi ni ochite odora sareterun da Nabikasetai kokoro harukaze to issho ni Sakura saku aoi haru Kimi no kaori subete o Hitori jime shitai Nante iezu waratteru Matteru Hana ga nando chittemo Tonari de waratteite Nē te o tsunagō Nante iezu shimatteru Matte Oikakeru aoi ano hi Sakura mau hirari hirari Oikakeru aoi ano hi Sakura mau hirari hirari |-| Japanese= 教室の窓から 見上げる横顔は 澄んだ青空　透ける頬の色 ひらりひとひら 恋に落ちて　踊らされてるんだ なびかせたい心　春風と一緒に さくら咲く青い春 君の香り全てを 独り占めしたい なんて言えず　笑ってる 舞ってる 花が　何度　散っても 隣で笑っていて ねぇ手を繋ごう なんて言えず　しまってる 待って 追いかける　青い　あの日 さくら舞う　ひらり　ひらり 追いかける　青い　あの日 さくら舞う　ひらり　ひらり |-| English= From the window of the classroom The side face which is looking up Its cheek is shone through by the colour of the clear blue sky The one fluttering petal I've fallen in love and been swayed by it My heart that wants to flutter in the spring breeze Sakura blooming blue spring All of your fragrance I want to have it to myself But I can't say it out, I just smile And dance No matter how many times the flowers scatter I'll still be smiling by your side Hey, let's hold our hands But I just can't say it out Wait for me I'll be chasing, that blue day Sakura dances, fluttering, fluttering I'll be chasing, that blue day Sakura dances, fluttering, fluttering Full Ver. Romaji= Kyōshitsu no mado kara Miageru yokogao wa Sunda aozora sukeru hoho no iro Hirari hitohira Koi ni ochite odora sareterun da Nabikasetai kokoro harukaze to issho ni Sakura saku aoi haru Kimi no kaori subete o Hitori jime shitai Nante iezu waratteru Matteru Hana ga nando chittemo Tonari de waratteite Nē te o tsunagō Nante iezu shimatteru Matte Oikakeru aoi ano hi Sakura mau hirari hirari Oikakeru aoi ano hi Sakura mau hirari hirari Genki denette koe ni Sotsugyō dekinaku te Ikura te o nobashitemo Tsukamenai yo Hirari hitohira Hana ga saita mitai egao de Ima mo dare ka shiawase Hakonde irun darō Sakura saku aoi haru Kimi no kioku shigusa mo Wasuretakunai Nante iezu tomatteru Matteru Haru ga owari tsugetemo Ichiban ni ukabu no wa Kimi shika inai Nante iezu shimatteru Matte Oikakeru aoi ano hi Sakura mau hirari hirari Oikakeru aoi ano hi Sakura mau hirari Shūden mado koshiniaru Mō nandome no haru darō Natsukashī omokage ni Sakura ga aoide senaka oshita Hana ga nando chittemo Tonari de waratteite Nē te o tsunagō Sakura saku aoi haru Kimi no kaori subete o Hitori jime shitai Nante bakanette waratteru Matteru Hana ga nando chittemo Tonari de waratteite Nē te o tsunagō Tsukamu te no hira hanabira Saki midareru koi no kaze Mankai no egao kimi wa hana Doko kara hanashi o shiyōka Dakara yukkuri arukō Oikakeru aoi ano hi Sakura mau hirari hirari Oikakeru aoi ano hi Sakura mau naka de futari |-| Japanese= 教室の窓から 見上げる横顔は 澄んだ青空　透ける頬の色 ひらりひとひら 恋に落ちて　踊らされてるんだ なびかせたい心　春風と一緒に さくら咲く青い春 君の香り全てを 独り占めしたい なんて言えず　笑ってる 舞ってる 花が　何度　散っても 隣で笑っていて ねぇ手を繋ごう なんて言えず　しまってる 待って 追いかける　青い　あの日 さくら舞う　ひらり　ひらり 追いかける　青い　あの日 さくら舞う　ひらり　ひらり 元気でねって声に 卒業できなくて いくら手を伸ばしても 掴めないよ ひらりひとひら 花が咲いた　みたいな笑顔で 今も誰かに幸せ 運んでいるんだろう さくら咲く青い春 君の記憶　仕草も 忘れたくない なんて言えず　止まってる 舞ってる 春が　終わり　告げても 1番に　浮かぶのは 君しかいない なんて言えず　しまってる 待って 追いかける　青い　あの日 さくら舞う　ひらり　ひらり 追いかける　青い　あの日 さくら舞う　ひらり 終電　窓越しにある もう何度目の春だろう 懐かしい面影に さくらが扇いで背中押した 花が　何度　散っても 隣で笑っていて ねぇ手を繋ごう さくら咲く青い春 君の香り全てを 独り占めしたい なんてバカねって　笑ってる 舞ってる 花が　何度　散っても 隣で笑っていて ねぇ手を繋ごう 掴む　手のひら　花びら 咲き乱れる　恋の風 満開の笑顔　君は花 どこから　話をしようか だから　ゆっくり歩こう 追いかける　青い　あの日 さくら舞う　ひらり　ひらり 追いかける　青い　あの日 さくら舞う中で　ふたり |-| English= Videos リルリルフェアリル～魔法の鏡～ OP2「さくら咲く青い春」(SILENT SIREN) RiluRiluFairilu|TV size version 莉露莉露妖精莉露~魔法之鏡~主題曲2「櫻花綻放的藍色之春」完整版|Full version (with Chinese subs) Trivia * This is the first opening theme song contributed to the Rilu Rilu Fairilu anime series by a Japanese music group; the former ones, Brand New Days and Papipupe Pon!, are sung by a Korean group. Category:Music Category:Opening Song Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror